


Colours.

by buttphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Songfic, shy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttphan/pseuds/buttphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was red. Phil was blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colours.

**_you were red, and i was blue_ **

You sat in front of me in physics. It was hard enough to pay attention to our monotonous proffesor, but with your chocolate curls stealing my focus for fifty-seven minutes a day, I'm surprised I didn't fail the class for the semester.

Sometimes I'd see you in the hallway, leaning against a crimson locker with your ethereal eyes glued to your dimly-lit phone screen, or smoking with your friends outside of school, or talking to some girl whose name I knew you'd forget in a matter of minutes. But I never had the courage to talk to you.

For that year, I thought my purpose was to merely admire you. The way your cheeks formed dimples when you heard a joke, or when your eyes would glisten with excitement with your friends. The red blotches that brought color to your pale skin when you were embarrassed, or the way you absentmindedly flicked your curls out of your eyes when you read something.

I thought I would never be more than an observer in your life.

Because you were red. You were fire and excitement and passion, while I was blue. I was an ocean, a tear, a mistake. You burned with beauty and emotion while I was a stagnant combination of quiet. You were the whole entire universe, and I was just a drop of water.

Because you were red, and I was blue.

* * *

 

**_when you touched me, suddenly i was a lilac sky_ **

The first time you talked to me I was ectsatic. I usually sat alone at lunch, but you took the seat next to me. You were quiet at first, but sent me one of your trademark smiles. You asked if you could sit here. Of course you could.

You asked me about physics. You asked me about my interests, my dislikes, my family, and what I wanted to be when I got out of this shit-hole called school. And even after lunch ended, you continued the conversation. I gave you my number, and for the next couple of weeks I fell in love with good-morning texts and sleepy selfies and long talks about the stars and if life really meant anything.

I wasn't blue anymore. When you touched me, I turned into a lilac sky. I wasn't red, like you. But I was better than blue. I was _something_.

* * *

 

**_but you decided that purple just wasn't for you_ **

We went on like this for only a few months. Sharing stolen kisses in empty classrooms and giggling at awkward snapchats and just being in love. And I was in love with love. I was in love with _you_.

But I guess you weren't.

You texted me and I could feel my heart crawl into my throat. Four words that would cause me so much pain.

_We need to talk._

And so we did. You talked about how you didn't think we were working out, how you thought we should see other poeple, how you promised that it wasn't me, it was you. But I just didn't understand. We were in love, weren't we?

You turned me into purple and then decided it just wasn't for you. I resented the red. I resented you. I wanted to rip every mention of the color from my life; I wanted to be blue again.

But you remained untouched, still as bright of a crimson as before we fell in love. You left me a violet mess of colours, with your scarlet completely in tact.

Perhaps that's what made me grey. The fact that while your imprint on my life caused me to be a completely different color, I left no blue in you. While being in my life, you turned me into a beautiful color. But as soon as you left, I became less than nothing. I was less than blue. And no combination of colors could ever make me as vivid as I was when I was with you. 


End file.
